Pokemon Kalos Academy
by justicemilleru1
Summary: Join our heroes as they go through the rigorous turmoils of Kalos academy. Follow their struggles and victories and discover the dark secrets hidden deep within the schools.
1. Pokemon Kalos Academy Overview

Kanto Academy, a prestigious school off the coast of Boon Island in the Sevii Islands. Here many young combatants are raised to become some of the world's finest trainers. The academy that paved the road for many champions like Cynthia, Lance, and even the Unova Champion Alder. It is here that individuals may chose to learn in a contained environment and take the Pokemon League Challenge instead of traveling the regions collecting gym badges. This school spearheaded the way for each region to construct equally successful schools and soon they had risen to equal standards. All except the Kalos Academy. Kalos Academy is the newest school of it's type, just going into its fourth year. Each year these schools come together to have their own Pokemon League to discover who produces the strongest trainer.

 **Trainer Name**

 **Age**

 **Birthplace (** Town, Region)

 **Class (** Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior.)

 **Current Rank (** New students will not be ranked. Each Academy ranks their top 500 students.)

 **Previous Achievements** (Badges, ribbons, awards, ect)

 **Pokemon:** (Trainers are permitted to to bring no more than 6 Pokemon, however more can be caught after registration at the academy. All currently known moves must be provided and NO held items [Non-Battle Items like Relics or Contest Scarves are permitted] may be brought. Students may purchase items from the Academy with points allocated in class and after battles.)

 **Pokemon 1:**

 **Pokemon 2:**

 **Pokemon 3:**

 **Pokemon 4:**

 **Pokemon 5:**

 **Pokemon 6:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Background info:**

 _Please feel free to submit a character to me and I may add them in. I will be allowing characters to have legendaries at my discretion. All characters will be in the Kalos Academy unless you ask me otherwise. (Non-Kalos Academy students will not be appearing as much)_


	2. Character Sheet

**Trainer Name:** Camelia

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthplace:** Snowbelle City, Kalos

 **Class:** Incoming Freshman

 **Current Rank:** Unranked

 **Previous Achievements:**

 **Pokemon:** (Trainers are permitted to to bring no more than 6 Pokemon, however more can be caught after registration at the academy. All currently known moves must be provided and NO held items [Non-Battle Items like Relics or Contest Scarves are permitted] may be brought. Students may purchase items from the Academy with points allocated in class and after battles.)

 **Pokemon 1:**

Species: Mawile

Nickname: Sonsaku

Gender: Female

Shiny: Yes

Ability: Intimidate

Attacks: Play Rough, Iron Head, Suckerpunch, Swords Dance

 **Pokemon 2:**

Species: Parasect

Nickname: Arbor

Gender: Male

Shiny: No

Ability: Dry Skin

Attacks: Seed Bomb, Leech Seed, Spore, Aromatherapy

 **Pokemon 3:**

Species: Hawlucha

Nickname: Puma

Gender: Male

Shiny: Yes

Ability: Unburden

Attacks: Fling, Sky Attack, High Jump Kick, Iron Head

 **Pokemon 4:**

Species: Furfrou

Nickname: Chihiro

Gender: Female

Shiny: Yes

Ability: Fur Coat

Attacks: Work Up, Snarl, Cotton Guard, Return

 **Pokemon 5:**

Species: Goodra

Nickname: Suu

Gender: Female

Shiny: No

Ability: Sap Sipper

Attacks: Draco Meteor, Muddy Water, Sludge Bomb, Dragon Tail

 **Pokemon 6:**

Species: Regice

Nickname: Yuki

Gender: None (Camelia addresses it as female)

Shiny: Yes (Camelia does not know this)

Ability: Clear Body

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Focus Blast, Thunder Wave.

 **Appearance:**

Camelia is 5'3 and has wavy rust red hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes are brown and she has a scar on her right arm. She tends to wear an assortment of dresses and skirts. Her shirts consist of flannel button up shirts and band tee-shirts.

 **Background info:**

Camelia was born in Snowbelle City and lived there her whole life. She is the daughter of a two gym trainers in Wolfric's gym and thus was raised at a young age to be around strong Pokemon. Her parents pushed her to love Ice type Pokemon however she never fully developed an affinity to just one type. When she turned seven Wulfric took Camelia to the Pokemon Village and told her to befriend any Pokemon she wanted. Whilst playing among the Pokemon, Camelia accidentally knocked over a trashcan that was home to a Garbodor. Angered by this the Garbodor attacked Camelia with a Sludge Bomb attack. The attack was stopped by a small Mawile that stepped in to protect the little girl. Noticing the type match-up the Garbodor counted its losses and went on it's way to find another trashcan. Camelia was so grateful to the Mawile and chose it to be her first partner. Over time the two practiced battling Wulfric and his gym trainers. Despite being a strong battler at a young age Camelia never liked battling with brute force. Her Mawile seemed to agree as it would always perform in flashy ways when it attacked. The two never caught many Pokemon from battling them either. Camelia would befriend and nurse Pokemon in the Pokemon Village to health and ask them to join her. One day after healing a tiny Goomy that was frozen solid Wulfric informed Camelia of a cavern under the Snowbelle City Gym. Camelia was told never to go into this chamber unless she was ready to risk her partners' safety. This was a trick by Wulfric to lure Camelia down there. Being curious as to what was down there Camelia brought only her Paras and Mawile with her leaving the rest for safety. In front of the cavern's entrance Wulfric greeted her and asked if she really wanted to face the beast behind the door. With great enthusiasm Camelia agreed. Wulfric handed Camelia two small gems and told her to keep them close in case things became bad. Then he left Camelia on her own. This freezing cave is where Camelia discovered her first legendary Pokemon, Regice. Determined to capture Regice, Camelia rushed into a battle with it. Regice nearly defeated her when suddenly the stones she was given began to glow and her Mawile went under a sudden change, this was where she learned about the secrets of Mega Evolution. Once Mega Evolved, Mawile made quick work of defeating Regice and Camelia had caught it.

 **Trainer Name:** Maxx

 **Age:** 15

 **Birthplace:** Vermilion City, Kanto

 **Class:** Incoming Freshman

 **Current Rank:** Unranked

 **Previous Achievements:**

 **Pokemon:** (Trainers are permitted to to bring no more than 6 Pokemon, however more can be caught after registration at the academy. All currently known moves must be provided and NO held items [Non-Battle Items like Relics or Contest Scarves are permitted] may be brought. Students may purchase items from the Academy with points allocated in class and after battles.)

 **Pokemon 1:**

Species: Blastoise

Nickname: Tidus

Gender: Male

Shiny: No

Ability: Torrent

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Aura Sphear

 **Pokemon 2:**

Species: Altaria

Nickname: Melody

Gender: Female

Shiny: Yes

Ability: Natural Cure

Attacks: Dragon Dance, Roost, Outrage, Double-Edge

 **Pokemon 3:**

Species: Conkeldurr

Nickname: Bubbles

Gender: Male

Shiny: No

Ability: Guts

Attacks: Mach Punch, Drain Punch, Earthquake, Knock Off

 **Pokemon 4:**

Species: Ambipom

Nickname: Heavily Armed

Gender: Male

Shiny: No

Ability: Technician

Attacks: Fake Out, Last Resort

 **Pokemon 5:**

Species: Umbreon

Nickname: Caius

Gender: Male

Shiny: Yes

Ability: Synchronise

Attacks: Toxic, Heal Bell, Moonlight, Foul Play

 **Pokemon 6:**

Species: Espeon

Nickname: Esper

Gender: Female

Shiny: No

Ability: Magic Bounce

Attacks: Psyshock, Shadow Ball, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind

 **Appearance:**

Maxx stands 5'10 with short, curly, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He always wears a snapback hat and occasionally shades. HIs wardrobe consists of baggy jeans and large T-shirts a various types.

 **Background info:**

Maxx grew up in the Kanto region travelling from town to town with his parents who consisted of a Viridian City Gym trainer and a Pokemon Center Assistant. In his travels he learned about battling and even qualified to receive a starter Pokemon. It was then that he chose to start with squirtle. Five years after getting his starter Pokemon and amassing a powerful team, Maxx applied to the Kanto Academy; he was rejected immediately because he did not have any outstanding achievements. Thus he applied to Kalos Academy and was accepted.


End file.
